fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Glop of Horrors/Gallery
The school's new lunch lady Mrs. Cram has changed up the school's menu by serving nothing but giant red glop, and won't let the kids leave unless they eat it. Fanboy, Chum Chum and the gang try their best to leave without having to eat the glop. Pizza Monkeys School s1e13b.jpg|Another fantastic day at Galaxy Hills Elementary School. F&C coming in s1e13b.jpg|It's lunch time! Monkey want pizza! - 1.jpg|"Monkey!" Monkey want pizza! - 2.jpg|"Want!" Monkey want pizza! - 3.jpg|"Pizza!" F&C as pizza monkeys - 1.jpg|We're monkeys, Pizza Monkeys, that is! Pizzamonkeys.jpg|"Me want pizza also!" F&C as pizza monkeys - 2.jpg pizza monkeys spy kyle.JPG|{Pause} kyle reading necronomicon.JPG|Oh, look, there's Kyle. F&C greeting Kyle s1e13b.jpg|"Hey, Kyle!" it's pizza day.JPG|"It's Pizza Day!" Come play Pizza Monkeys with us.jpg|"Come play "Pizza Monkeys" with us!" Kyle 'you two are' s1e13b.jpg|"You two are...Pizza Monkeys?" what do pizza monkeys do.JPG|"What do you do? Throw your..." kyle suggests what pizza monkeys do.JPG|"...pooperoni?" pizza monkeys laugh.JPG|Pooperoni?! Good one, Kyle! F&C give Kyle a hug - s1e13b.jpg Kyle sighs - s1e13b.jpg|Sigh. I'm witty day after day.jpg|"I'm witty day after day." And this is what they laugh at.jpg|"And this is what they laugh at." Mrs. Cram arrives Hank checking the microphone.jpg|"I -- I don't think it's on. It's -- I -- " Hank hears himself.jpg|"Oh, I hear myself." Students gather for assembly s1e13b.jpg|"Attention, students!" Hank 'after 68 years' s1e13b.jpg|"After 68 years of loyal service..." Hank pointing at the picture of Mildred.jpg|"Lunch Lady Mildred --" Picture of Mildred s1e13b.jpg|"Has retired to her beachfront mansion in the south of France." Hank "We'll all miss her" s1e13b.jpg|"We'll all miss her burnt fish sticks..." Hank crying s1e13b.jpg|"...and, of course, her uncontrollable temper." CC will miss Mildred.jpg|"I'll think of her every time a stove's thrown out a window." Fresh spirit in the kitchen.jpg|"It's time for a fresh spirit in the kitchen." Hank in the spotlight.jpg|"And here she is now..." Hank 'from parts unknown' s1e13b.jpg|"...from parts unknown..." Hank 'our new lunch lady' s1e13b.jpg|"...our new lunch lady --" Hank 'Mrs. Cram!' s1e13b.jpg|"MRS. CRAM!!!" Hank dancing s1e13b.jpg|{dance, beatbox} Kids see a crate on the stage.JPG Mrs. Cram bursts out of the crate.JPG|It's her! She looks mean... Mrs. Cram taking the microphone.jpg Mrs. Cram 'do you all' s1e13b.jpg|"Do you all like pizza?" We do like pizza.JPG|"Yeah!" Mrs. Cram 'that's cause' s1e13b.jpg|"That's 'cause you haven't had..." Mrs. Cram 'MINE!' s1e13b.jpg|"MINE!" We don't want Mrs. Cram's pizza.JPG|"Awwww..." I want the stove thrower back.JPG|"I want the stove thrower back." Glop for lunch ﻿ Glop on Fanboy's lunch tray s1e13b.JPG|EWW! GROSS! That is not pizza.jpg|"That -- is not pizza." PIZZA MONKEY NO LIKE!.jpg|"PIZZA MONKEY NO LIKE!!!" Angry Pizza Monkey.jpg|Look at that, the Pizza Monkey is upset. Mrs. Cram stirs the glop s1e13b.jpg Mrs. Cram 'whatever i say' s1e13b.jpg|"This glop's whatever I say it is." Glop on the spoon s1e13b.jpg|"Today it's pizza..." TOMORROW, IT'S MEAT LARF!.jpg|"...TOMORROW, IT'S MEAT LARF!" F&C get glop s1e13b.jpg My tummy's scared!.jpg|"My tummy's scared!" Wecan'tleave.jpg First attempt to leave ﻿ Classmates upset with glop.JPG Nancy's fork melts in the glop.JPG Michael after getting glop-poked.JPG Chum Chum 'how does she' s1e13b.jpg|"How does she expect us to eat this?" Chum Chum's eyes burning s1e13b.jpg|"It's...burning my eyes just to --" Chum Chum "just to look at it" s1e13b.jpg|"Look at it!" Kyle going to sit down with F&C s1e13b.jpg I'mgoingtohurl.jpg Fillingthemilkcarton.jpg|In goes the glop! Coveredwithglop.jpg|"Maybe we shouldn't have stuffed it all in one cartons." Second attempt to leave ﻿ don't shake him!.JPG Necronomiconabouttobarf.jpg|Necronomicon about to barf glop. Kyle close to the screen s1e13b.jpg|Kyle close to the camera. kids watch Kyle get barfed on.JPG glop kyle walks to the table.JPG Drowninginglop.jpg Confronting Mrs. Cram ﻿ Looming over the glop depressingly s1e13b.jpg Someone needs to go stand up to that woman!.jpg|"Someone needs to go stand up to that woman!" Unimpressed kids s1e13b.jpg|We are not amused How many minutes we should stay.jpg Lupe making a fist s1e13b.jpg It's hopeless!.jpg|"It's hopeless!" She's never going to open those doors.jpg|"She's never going to open those doors." We're like a kitten.jpg|"We're like a kitten --" Stuck in a tree.jpg|"Stuck in a tree." Convincing Play Oh!.JPG|"Oh!" Kyle 'someone do' s1e13b.jpg|"Someone, do --" someone, do help.JPG|"Help!" there's an adorable kitty.JPG|"There's an adorable kitten..." stuck in a tree.JPG|"Stuck in a tree!" Mrs. Cram knocking door down in background s1e13a.jpg Mrs. Cram responding to Kyle.JPG|"A kitty? Stuck?" Mrs. Cram 'where' s1e13b.jpg|"Where?!" the kitty's here.JPG|"Here." on the proscenium.JPG|"On the proscenium." curtain!.JPG|"Curtain!" Mrs. Cram sees the curtains open.jpg Kitty Chum Chum in a tree.jpg|Cat Chum Meow!.jpg|"Meow!" Mrs. Cram GASP s1e13b.jpg|GASP! Kitty Chum Chum scared s1e13b.jpg|"A poor, scared kitty!!" WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!!.jpg|"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!!" Lupe shows her glop phone.jpg|"I will call for help on my cell phone." It is a real cell phone.jpg Fanboy "he's clearly suffering" s1e13b.jpg Fanboy sprays anyway s1e13b.jpg|Fanboy uses the glop to put the fire out. You aren't real firemen!.JPG You aren't real firemen! - reaction.JPG Giant Kids ﻿ Kyle groaning s1e13b.jpg Kyle grows into a giant.jpg Kyle hits the celing s1e13b.jpg Giant Kyle in the cafeteria.jpg Yo grows into a giant.jpg You'regrowing.jpg Hank about to grow.jpg Hank grows into a giant.jpg Giant Kyle and Yo.jpg Lupe grows into a giant.jpg Michael grows into a giant.jpg Kids as giants 1.jpg Nancy grows into a giant.jpg Kids as giants 2.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum grow into giants.jpg The kids are big s1e13b.jpg|"We're big!" Giant Fanboy 'awesome' s1e13b.jpg|"Awesome!" Giant Lupe, Nancy, Yo and Hank run out s1e13b.jpg Thegiantsleave.jpg To return to the "Little Glop of Horrors" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries